What Trust Means to Me
by duckzrkewl
Summary: When a certain blond returns from the dust, how will the Titans be able to trust her, when nobody trusts them? Terra-Beast-Boy-Raven triangle.
1. Teen Titans Gone?

**Authors Note: Hello all. I wrote this one-day where I was miserably bored. I thought of it as a joke. Then my friend read it. Then she made me put it on here. And stuff. Yeah. Check out my friend TerrasTerrain for good stories.

* * *

**

Sunlight poured onto the ocean that mirrored a rocky island and the big T-shaped tower that gracefully stood on it. Everything in the home was normal. Cyborg was beating Beast Boy at a new video game titled 'Crash73: Space Terrain', Starfire was watching them happily, Robin was in his room, and Raven, well, Raven was acting like her usual cynical self. No trouble had come in for the past three weeks, so things were getting a little boring. At the moment that Cyborg announced that he had just beaten Beast Boy for the thirteenth time that week, Robin barged into the room, growling slightly in fury.

"Robin, is anything wrong?" Starfire asked, her voice sweet but slightly worried.

"Is anything wrong!" He asked as he held out the newspaper in his right hand to show the front-page story. "Look at this!"

Everyone crowded around the Boy Wonder the get a good look at the print. Each one read the article (or at least the beginning of it) but none of them wanted to believe what the article said. I mean, you wouldn't either if this is what you read:

**Where'd the 'Teen Titans Go!'?**

_Where'd the Teen Titans go? For the past three weeks the major protectors of our city haven't been seen, even when Jump City was at it's worst. From Mumbo's frequent bank robberies to Killer Moths attack on Gothals Bridge, these moral teens weren't in sight. Have they stepped down from Batman's shadow, or are they just going through the 'We're too cool to play the hero' stage? An online poll gave us a reason to believe that we won't be seeing them any longer. Only three percent of the voters said that they thought that the titans would appear once more, while the rest of you (ninety-seven percent) are coming to think that the Titans are leaving us. The higher vote makes us at Jump City Express wonder, would that make any sense? Have the Titans really left the building? After some research and discussion, the staff members here at JCE have come to the opinion that they've stepped down. Why? More than one reason comes to bring us at this decision._

_First there is the leader, Robin. Once the apprentice of the villain, Slade, more than one thing has brought us to believe that this Titan might have brought the group to its extinction._

_Then there's Cyborg, the half human, half robot hybrid that dorms with the four. Although he is a vital member of the team, this canon-blasting teenager once dormed at the H.I.V.E. academy, run by one of Jump City AND Steel City's foes, Brother Blood (see D7 for more information on this villain)._

The article continued, giving more reasons why the Titans might have split to work with fiends to destroy the city. It explained how Raven was half demon, how Starfire was an alien and therefore untrustworthy, and how Beast Boy might not have had rabies shots. When each one besides Raven had finished reading the articles stupid reason on Beast Boy being vicious, they gave him an odd look.

"What? That articles bogus!" The changeling said, trying to give a small laugh. They still stared at him.

"Here." He sighed as he pulled medical papers out from somewhere out of his pants and held them out.

"You keep those in your pants!" Cyborg asked in a semi-shout. "Man that's wrong!"

"You two don't take anything seriously, do you?" Raven asked, her voice darker than it had been for a while.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. "Are you telling me that I don't take anything,"

The green teenager was interrupted when a knock was heard. All of titans shifted in there spots for a moment before Beast Boy sighed once again and left the room to go to the front of the Tower to open the door. An awkward silence followed his departure until a shriek was heard. After that was some whispering from outside the door, then a little rustling before Beast Boy returned.

"Guess who," But Beast Boy was cut off again, but this time with a familiar voice.

All of Titans looked up and stared at the skinny figure next to Beast Boy,

"Missed me?"

**

* * *

Authors note: How was it? Did it suck? I think it does. I want reviews, I really do. I shall continue this, for my enjoyment, and I will post it here. For my enjoyment as well. Flames are defiantly accepted (I really need writing help, don't I?) and this was my first fanfic ever in this whole entire universe, so yeah! Remember, the 'Submit Review' button is your friend! **


	2. Glaring at the Blue Eyed Girl

**Authors Note: Hey again. I would like to thank my friend TerrasTerrain, for making me put this story of sarcasm Before I started writing this, I always dreamed of making a story where Raven was jealous. I've also always dreamed of getting a new coat for my imaginary friend Bob. And maybe getting a cute pair of boots to match. But I don't remember if I actually dreamed of the boots. I forgot. Any ways, lets get this show on the road!**

**

* * *

**

Ravens body filled with an emotion she hadn't felt for a while. Actually, she couldn't put her finger on it. It was either jealousy or anger. Or both. It filled her the same way tea did, steaming every part of her. She glared at the blued eyed girl until Starfire finally spoke.

"Friend Terra, you have returned to our home undamaged?" She asked unsurely as she looked confusedly at Terra. I mean, who wouldn't if your friend slash enemy returned from stone looking the same way she always did. No bruise or anything.

Yes, the way she looked was the first thing Raven really noticed. The blue eyes that gleamed like sapphires and her blonde hair that now cascaded just below her shoulders. On top of that was her ultra skinny body, something Raven knew she'd never have. That made two things Raven knew she'd never have. That and the dorky young teen who always made everyone but her laugh.

All of a sudden the nerd she was thinking about interrupted her thoughts.

"Isn't it great! Terra's back! Now she can rejoin the team and-"

All of the Titans looked down uncertainly. Finally Robin spoke up.

"Umm… Terra, it's great your back."

"It's great to be back."

"D'you think that the five of us could have a minute?"

Terra nodded before moving a few paces back, leaving the Titans to their private talk.

**

* * *

Authors Note: How was it? I know it sucked more than the first chapter. (It was also shorter.) I seriously couldn't think of anything to put in it. Actually, I could, but then everything wouldn't fit together. After I typed the Titans conversation I decided not to post it. Why? Because, I want reviews! I also want reviewers to tell me what they want to hear in the conversation. That way people might read my story. And yeah. Have a Happily Ever After!**

**((P.S. The first person to tell me where 'Have a Happily Ever After' is from will have a character based on them added to the story! (Well, only if you want to.) So review!))**


End file.
